


Dandelions and Roses

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Assumptions, Cirilla has two dads and a mom, Feelings resolution, Gen, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Platonic Bed Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Based on this quote: "But they were roses and I was just a dandelion." and this one "Some see a weed, some see a wish."- this one had a picture of a Dandelion seed flower.
Relationships: Assumed - Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	1. Roses

Jaskier played a soft tune, winding the once rowdy crowd down, the barkeeper nodding in thanks.

It was not just for the barkeeper's benefit though that Jaskier had softened his song, he wasn't feeling the joyful upbeat tone any longer as he spied Geralt conversing with Yennefer.

Ciri yawned and made her way over to him, settling against Jaskier's side, mindful of the lute's position and closed her eyes.

Soon enough the young girl was asleep and Jaskier's melody shifted towards a lullaby, though one whose words were more sad than peaceful but Jaskier had no intention of singing at the moment.

Sensing eyes upon him Jaskier glanced up and noticed Geralt gazing kindly at Ciri. 

Of course Geralt was watching, after the fall of Cintra where he'd thought Ciri dead the Witcher was constantly checking up on the child, even sneaking peaks during the night knowing any noise would wake Jaskier, who often roomed with the traumatized girl to better sooth the child's nightmares without disturbing either Geralt or Yennefer, neither of whom had any clue on how to comfort a crying child.

So Jaskier roomed with Ciri to give the two lovers privacy under disguise of comforting their Child Surprise.

Because Jaskier considered her his too, if he had not begged Geralt to accompany him she would not be Geralt's.

Geralt watched Ciri for a moment before turning back to Yennefer when she touched his arm to gain his attention and Jaskier turned his own gaze to his lute.

Of course Geralt preferred Yennefer to look at, his gaze gliding over Jaskier entirely as he focused on the witch.

It made sense, Jaskier thought as he plucked a softer, more melancholic tune on the lute, because Ciri and Yennefer were roses and Jaskier was just a little dandelion, unwanted and intrusive.

A weed in the beautiful garden and who would chose a dandelion when they could have a rose?

Who would chose a weed over a flower?

\--

A/n: just a little thing i wrote based on two quotes.

Sorry about the mutual pining and dumb boys in love with no get together, it just didn't fit.


	2. Dandelion

Geralt carried Ciri up to her room, Jaskier following silently behind, Yennefer having gone ahead over an hour before.

Geralt tried not to worry over Jaskier's silence, the bard having grown more and more sad as the night wore on while Geralt and Yennefer discussed plans for the upcoming winter, the bard's music reflecting his mood though it was still enjoyed by the dwindling patrons, who probably couldn't tell the mood of the player, but Geralt had long learned to match Jaskier's tunes to his mood.

Geralt stepped back to let Jaskier open the room he'd share with Ciri, leaving the second room for Yennefer and Geralt and Geralt wondered if Yennefer had stolen the bed for the night.

Jaskier went about dressing for sleep as Geralt laid Ciri in the bed, trying to tuck her in as he'd seen Jaskier do often on the nights that they camped beneath the stars.

Geralt heard Jaskier sigh before the bard gently pushed him aside and took over, tucking a pillow at the edge of the bed on one side of Ciri and climbing in on the other side, pulling the stirring girl close and letting out a soft hum to settle her.

Geralt couldn't help but watch Jaskier sooth and comfort away the beginnings of a nightmare before Ciri woke.

Geralt was useless at that, he an Yennefer were good for scaring away monsters after Ciri woke but Jaskier chased them away before they scared the child awake and it never ceased to amaze Geralt.

The Witcher turned away before he could do something foolish, like climb into the bed with them.

"Good night, Geralt." Jaskier said softly before Gert exited the door.

"Hmm." Geralt acknowledged and he had to glance back before he left.

Geralt felt a smile cross his face as he watched his Child Surprise tucked up safely in his bard's arms, it was a sight that soothed him, let the beast in his chest rest and calm no matter what had happened to rouse it.

It was something Geralt had never bothered to question either.

Geralt exited the room and closed the door gently, walking quickly to the room he was sharing with Yennefer, not surprised to see the witch reclining on the bed, reading.

Geralt hardly spared her a glance as he grabbed his blanket and his swords before exiting the room again.

"Good night." Yennefer callee with a bit of a laugh before the door shut with a snap.

Geralt settled himself outside Jaskier and Ciri's door, blanket over his shoulders as he began tending to his swords as he often did when they stayed in a town.

During the night he'd pause every now and again to glance inside the room to reassure himself that the silence within was nothing to worry over.

As he sharpened his blades he couldn't help but think about his bard and why he'd been so quiet.

Perhaps he was missing an old lover, Geralt tried not to be jealous, he had no claim over the bard.

You cannot claim a dandelion, Geralt told himself sternly.

Dandelions were not flowers to be plucked, dried, and kept.

Dandelions were wishes waiting to be granted.

No, you didn't chose a wish, a wish must chose you.

And who would want a rose when they could have a dandelion?

When they could have a wish?

\--  
A/n: Geralt's side of Roses.

I feel like Geralt would seen the beauty in something that thrives even where it doesn't belong, where it's not wanted, because for so long that was his life, surviving where he wasn't wanted and chased away when people had no more need of him, like someone weeding a garden.

And the symbolism here is that Geralt wants Jaskier, wishes for him but doesn't believe he deserves it and so he doesn't want to make the first and risk being rejected.

And i feel like this is where the nickname Dandelion gets its start because while most would assume Geralt is calling Jaskier a weed, unwanted and intrusive (Jaskier included) Geralt is really calling Jaskier a Wish, unattainable and beautiful.

I like the image of Geralt standing guard outside their door because he might be useless at comfort but at least he can keep watch over them while they sleep.


	3. Wish

They we're not allowed to call him Dandelion, only Geralt was allowed to call Jaskier that.

It made Ciri pout but Geralt had still growled at her every time she called Jaskier that until she stopped.

Yennefer hadn't even dared to attempt teasing the bard about his new nickname after the first time, when Geralt had dragged her off into the trees much to Ciri and Jaskier's confusion, there had been a lot of loud but indistinguishable yelling before Yennefer had stormed back and went about throwing one of her tantrums, the kind she threw when she didn't get her way, and while Geralt had returned hours later, after Ciri had been settled into bed, Yennefer hadn't called Jaskier Dandelion again.

Ciri didn't understand why they couldn't call Jaskier Dandelion, it was cute and fit the bard, but after awhile Ciri noted the way Geralt said the nickname.

Most, Ciri and Yennefer included, had assumed that it was Geralt's way of reminding Jaskier how annoying he was, a weed grown where it didn't really belong, but Geralt never sounded annoyed when he called Jaskier Dandelion, in fact Ciri realized he sounded fond, like when he told her how well she was improving with her little swords.

Jaskier hadn't liked the idea of her training with blades but he had understood the need and Geralt had promised that he'd be careful, the Witcher had only hurt her once, at the very beginning of her training before he had learned how much to hold back and Ciri had never seen the Witcher stand so still for a scolding while Jaskier had fussed over her cut in between screaming at Geralt to be more careful.

He'd had Yennefer place a shield over his blades so that they would not harm her and had brought Jaskier a handful of cloth roses, which the Witcher had allowed the bard to braid in his hair so the man would speak to him again.

More often than not though those roses found their way into Ciri's hair when Jaskier did her hair in the mornings before they broke camp.

And when Geralt didn't say Dandelion fondly it was said softly, like the way Jaskier tended to Geralt's hair after a monster hunt, or the way he sang Ciri's nightmares away.

But Ciri had never heard Geralt say Dandelion like this, like a prayer, a hope, like devastation and loss.

He was trying to keep Jaskier awake, Ciri knew that, just like she was trying to stay out of Yennefer's way as the witch made a potion that might save the bard's life.

Ciri held Jaskier's lute in her hands as she sat on a stool in the corner of the room, without thinking her hands began to strum the strings, she'd taken the lute in hand as they reached the nearby abandoned cabin, not wanting it to be trampled by accident in the adults' rushing about.

Jaskier had been carried in by Geralt, shirt soaked in blood, the bard had been defending her when the men had tried to take her, Geralt had been hunting a monster and Yennefer had been getting more supplies, after, when Geralt had arrived in time to see one of the men stab Jaskier and then had preceded to dispatch them, they had decided against staying in the town, not trusting the strangers around them and had left with Jaskier settled in Geralt's arms as Yennefer had gone to fetch their things and what she needed to save Jaskier's life.

She had met them at the little cabin and had started working while Ciri had settled herself in the corner and Geralt had worked on keeping Jaskier's blood inside of him and the bard awake.

And as Ciri watched the Witcher gently brushed Jaskier's hair off of his forehead and pressed kissed against the skin there and he whispered Dandelion like it had the power to save the bard, to keep the man among the living.

Perhaps it did, Ciri thought as Jaskier clenched his fist in the shoulder of Geralt's ruined shirt, eyes never once leaving the Witcher's as he gasped and cried though the pain, at times struggling to hand onto consciousness, sometimes failing and Ciri would hold her breath until the bard screamed his way back into wakefulness, she noticed that Geralt held his breath to and didn't want to know what would happen to them if Jaskier fell into a sleep that he didn't wake up from.

"Yennefer?" Geralt asked as Jaskier faded out again.

"It's almost done." The witch said, voice rough with worry, and oh, Ciri hadn't realized that Yennefer cared, not with how much they bickered and annoyed one another.

"Please, Dandelion, wake up, stay. Come back, Dandelion, my Dandelion." Geralt whispered against Jaskier's hair.

After awhile all the other words ceased until all Ciri heard was Dandelion being murmured into the bard's hair.

Yennefer administered the potion as soon as it was ready and all that was left was the waiting.

Eventually Ciri fell asleep, tucked into her little corner, fingers clenched tight around the lute in her arms, as if her hd on it would keep Jaskier with them.

When she woke sometime later, still blurry with sleep, she was laid out on the floor of her corner, lute still in her hands but a blanket was tucked over her and she could hear Jaskier's voice whispering to someone, Geralt Ciri realized as the Witcher replied.

Ciri was too tired and too relieved to try making out what they were saying but she heard Geralt saying Dandelion over and over like a prayer.

Like a wish had come true.

\--

A/n: people wanted a resolution of feelings between our idiots in love and while this probably wasn't what they meant it was what the writing gods gave me, sorry about the Jaskier whump but i needed a catalyst.

Not sure i like the ending but know that Jaskier and Geralt are now in a romantic relationship and at one point, probably when Jaskier is mad at him and Geralt is trying (and failing) to apologise, Geralt tells Jaskier why he calls the bard Dandelion, (maybe he doesn't fail at apologising after all.)

And maybe Jaskier embroiders Dandelions on to all Geralt's shirt collars because then Jaskier can go on all his hunts with him even when he stays back with Ciri, and maybe, though he complains loudly, Geralt quite likes all of his Dandelions, but especially the one that kisses back.

I don't know, i like the idea that other people notice how Geralt feels just by how he speaks or says something. 

And almost everyone that doesn't know Geralt and jas any experience with love can hear the wish and feelings when Geralt calls Jaskier Dandelion


End file.
